This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Northwest Community College (NWCC)in Powell, WY is a member of the Wyoming INBRE network. The NWCC INBRE program provides financial support for stipends, equipment, supplies and travel for students and NWCC faculty engaged in biomedically-related research. Students are given the opportunity to gain laboratory experience by working on projects which incorporate techniques and concepts common in biomedical research, such as imaging/microscopy, molecular biology, microbiology, BLAST searches, data organization and analysis, and presentation and discussion of results within a small research group. Students are be selected based on academic background and recommendation by faculty members. Participating students work at NWCC during the academic year and are eligible to apply for Summer research projects at the University of Wyoming.